Alices Advenshure
by alicekitty3021
Summary: when dagger gets a bad feeling zidane thinks it is a good idea to find out why she is having this feeling so he goes and finds a new person to join the team....but who?


Alice's Advenshure  
  
By alicekitty3021 ^.^  
  
Disclammer I don t own ff9 so do not soo me please! this is also the first fic I have written so please be nice okay!  
  
Alice's advenshure  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a good day in Alexandria. People were being very nice and everyone was happy. So was zidane who lived in his very big castle with his wife dagger. Dagger was very happy to because she was with zidane and zidane made her happy. just then garnet sed "zidane something feels wrong." She sed. Zidane looked at dagger from his book and sed "why do you say that dagger. Everything is good and everybuddy is happy." dagger sighed and sed; 'I know zidane but I just feel something weerd is happening and we will be attacked and it will hurt and nobody will be happy anmore." Zidane frowned and sed "no your right it is wrong we should go and kill whatever is giving you this feeling and find him so we can kill him and get everyone together so we can find him." Zidane sed as they talked in bed. "but what if the evil thing is to strong for us and we lose." Zidane thought after garnet sed this. "we might need anothther person to join our team so that we will not be hurt and die and fail the world and make everyone be in pain." Garnet nodded yes and fell asleep in bed but zidane stayed up a little bit too see who culd be the right person to go with them to defeat the evil thing that dagger was feeling. But then he decided not to do it yet and fell asleep In bed with dagger and did not think of evil things anymore.  
  
The next day dagger got out of bed and sed " let's put up a poster to see if anyone out there will come with us because that person is strong." Zidane nodded yes and sed "we shuld do that sister. Let's find the peson to help us and then find the guy who is giving you the bad feeling and kill that guy because he is wrong and bad and stupid and mean and dumb." Dagger nodded yes and then she fell asleep in bed again and so did zidane.  
  
The next day on the street there was a girl named alice who was whering a pink shirt and a black skirt with a white robe on and sandals and carried a staff like vivis but hers was prettier and stuff. Alice walked around and then walked into the bar and sed "I want a drink" and the bar guy sed "shure" so he gave her a drink. Then alice saw the poster and sed "oh wow there is my oppertunityto be the best mage ever !" then she went out and went to the castle and went to the tower on the tippy top where zidane and dagge were and sed " yay I wanna be with you guys when you go out and beet the bad guy" and then they sed "okay sure thanks for coming we were looking for someone to help us on our trip to the bad guys lair." And then alice sed "yay yay yay!' and then they disappeared on to the invinsabull and went to find there old team so they could beet the guy making the feelings in dagger. so then alice sed "were are we going first" and zidane sed " to burmecia to find freya to come with us to beet the badguy." So they went to burmecia and opened the gates and then frea came out and sed "hey hey it is you zidane and dagger but who is this knew girl and where did she come from and what is going on?' zidane looked at alice and sed to freya ' this is alice and she is here to help us beet this evil thing that is making dagger feel weerd and we thot that everybuddy would get back together and we wuld go on our advenshure and beet this bad person.' And then freya sed 'okay let's go but first I need to give you this since you do not have a weapon it is called the bone knife use it well." And then she handed him the bone knife and he sed "wow thnk you freya this, is very very very neat and I love it thank you." Just then alice sed 'yes let's go find vivi now and go to our next place and then start finding that bad person guy. Just then zidane nodded no. "we cant do that alice because we need everybuddy to fight this bad guy nnot just us and veevee vivi. We need everyone like quina Steiner amarant eiko vivi and cid." They all nodded yes and left for the invinsabull but before they got their they were attaked buy a monster who was a hegehog pi. "oh no" I sed because I did not have a weapon. "yeah oh no" sed zidane" we do not have a weppon" but then he remembered he had the bone knife and sed "oh yeah the bone knife" and then he whipped the boner knife out of his pocket and sed "die monster" and it did a little bit after he stabbed it. "well the hedgehog pi is dead but now where are we going, we are now lost from the invinsabull in this big mist that came up so what do we do"? she asked as she looked around. Alice got up and sed "I do not know but lets look for the invinsabull and not die in the prosess." Then everybody laughed at alices funny joke and then they went to find the invinsabull but didn't and then they had to say "were is it?" and then freya sed "maybe it is over where the evil forest use to be" and then they all sed "yeaH!" and then they did and went over to the evil forest and therewas the invinsabull ready to go. Zidane sed "yay" and they got on it and went to find vivi and they did then they went to find vivi. Wen they got to black mage foorest they saw that it had been burned down and then alice was like "oh no" and then zidane sed 'vivi what happen?' and then vivi sed "the bad guy burned down the forest because he thought it was bad but it wasn't. so then I sed don't do it but he sed stupid puppet die but I didn't die but he burned down my entire forest and now I know his name and it is kobra." Ten zidane sed "oh no we shuld find kuja and see if he nowsanything about this and see if he has some food because I am hungry and I want food but first we need to find eiko because she is next on our list and now we need to get moving or we will be late  
  
Mean while  
  
Eiko sed "father we need to beet the bad guy named kobra can I have an airship to go met my friends so we can go out and beet him." Then, cide sed 'no sorry but no we can not o that because it is against the rules.  
  
Well how did you like my story? ^.^ if you like it enough I will make a nother chapter but if not then to bad because I already made the other one and it is really really really really god! And please be nice r&r! 


End file.
